


Accidental Kisses

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Or The 5 times that Mick and Amaya accidentally kissed And The 1 Time that it was for real





	Accidental Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kate!!! Also thank you to Dragonydreams for betaing this fic I really appreciate it.

I.

The first time they kissed it was purely by accident, literally by accident. They had been i on a mission in 1930’s Ohio of all places and they had had to sneak in to steal a diamond from a very paranoid criminal that would have been essential in stopping one of the plots of the Legion of Doom. (Mick didn’t know why it was always pieces of jewelry or diamonds that were essential in stopping the evil idiots but as a thief he did appreciate being able to steal things again.). 

Sara had decided that it would it would be him and Amaya who would be the ones to steal the diamond (she had said that Amaya was there as backup but he knew that they still didn’t trust him and expected him to run off somewhere with the diamond or give it to the Legion of Doom). The Waverider had parked just outside the venue and he and Amaya had arrived at the venue of the party that they quickly figured out was John Dillinger, one of the most famous bank robbers in the USA, was hosting. 

They were dressed to the nines, him in a form fitting black suit that made him itch, and she in a black figure hugging dress with her necklace on her neck as usual. The minute they had gotten there they had scoped out the place and then he had taken her hand and dragged them both to the dancefloor before mingling for at least 15 minutes.

Almost an hour later they snuck into the vault they knew held the diamond and Mick was able to quickly disable the system that ensured the diamond’s safety. He didn’t notice, but off to the side Amaya had a smug, impressed look on her face that she quickly turned into a blank expression when he turned to look at her.

“All done?” she asked.

“Yup,” he replied as he put the diamond in the clutch that she carried. “Now let’s go before-“

He was interrupted when the alarms in the room started to go off. He began swearing profusely and he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the exit only to find it swarming with people being interviewed by the security and then being searched for what he guessed was the missing diamond. He heard the rest of security coming straight for them and thinking on the spot he had grabbed her face and kissed her, quickly whispering, “Just go with it,” in her ear, he deepened the kiss and heard the door opening before voices interrupted them.

“Hey what’s going on here?” a security guard asked as they pulled away from each other.

“Oh sorry, just wanted some time with my girl here,” Mick said to the security guy with a lecherous grin on his face. “You understand, right?”

“Yup, yup." The guy replied back with a grin of his own.

“We’ll be going now,” Mick said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit again where the other security guys parted and let them through.

Sighing in relief, they walked back to the Waverider; and if Amaya spent the rest of the evening holding the tips of her fingers to her lips, well, no one said anything about it.

 

II.

The second time they kissed accidentally was on his birthday. Mick had never spent his birthday alone before because before they got into this stupid tin can Lenny and Lisa always found some way to help him celebrate, whether it be through a heist or simply by burning something. But now here he was, Lenny was dead and he, well, he was still stuck on this stupid dumbass tin can with a bunch of idiots. So forgive him if he wanted to spend it alone and away from the team who he knew still didn’t trust him and thought he was nothing but a drunk idiot.

He was happily drinking beer in the kitchen when he heard the door open and saw Amaya enter the room. He let his head thunk against the table because really all he had asked for was some peace and quiet. He took another gulp from his drink and felt her stare at him. Not being able to take the silence, he spoke.

“Need something, Honey?” he asked as he put his drink down and turned to her.

“It’s your birthday,” she stated with a raised eyebrow.

“And?” he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you say anything to the rest of the team?” she asked in wonder.

“Do you think they’d care?” he asked her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

She had no answer for that and he nodded his head before pushing his foot against the chair next to him and wordlessly inviting her to sit down, which she did before turning to face him.

“So if it's your birthday, why are you here alone?” she asked.

“'Cause I wanted to be alone. Besides who would I celebrate with? No one in this tin can can even stand me and I have absolutely no desire to spend it with people who think I’m just a drunk idiot. Especially since it’s the only day I can get some peace and quiet,” he said with a sharp tone as he picked up the bottle on the table.

She could admit that he had a strong point; no one on the Waverider had ever shown that they thought of Mick as anything other than what he said. Even though Sara tried to talk to him calmly, it always ended in an argument with everyone else insulting Mick’s intelligence and siding with Sara even though sometimes Amaya could see that Mick did have a point in his argument.

“Well, I’ll celebrate it with you,” she stated in a strong voice.

He shook his head and handed her a beer and then continued to drink in silence. It wasn’t long before Amaya had started to speak again, this time asking him questions about his past birthdays and what he had done to celebrate them and who he had celebrated it with.

“Well, before we entered this stupid tin can I would celebrate it with Lenny and his sister, Lisa. They would find some way to get me stuff to burn or plan a huge heist which would result in a lot of money every time,” he recalled fondly.

“Why not spend it with Lisa?” Amaya asked.

“Nah, Lise is too busy grieving for her brother, and besides this team wouldn’t let me off the ship unless they knew why I wanted to go and I really don’t want to tell them why I wanna go,” he replied back, taking another gulp of his beer.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, both of them trading stories of past birthdays, with Amaya starting to tell him about what it was like to live in her village and the people that you would find there and Mick talked about Lisa, Lenny and how they all met. He had never been one for talking but he found that he liked talking to her, especially about his childhood and life before the Waverider.

Later, before she left she got up to kiss him on the cheek like the last time, but Mick accidentally turned his head and her lips met his. Both of them pulled away quickly before Amaya power walked to the door smiling and Mick just sat there and stared at the wall, both don’t know it yet, but the other was eager for a repeat of the kiss.

 

III.

The third time was during another failed attempt at a team bonding session. The team had a free night from the Legion of Doom for the first time in six months. No Reverse Flash, no Damien Darkh and No freaking Malcom Merlyn. So what does the team decide to do on this day of rest? They decide to play board games and party games that’s what. Mick shook his head at the thought, he still couldn’t believe he got roped into this, yet here he was, sitting in a circle with the rest of the team in the brig with a spinning bottle in the middle.

It had been Ray’s turn to choose a game and, like the idiot that he was, he had chosen Spin the Bottle as the game. Stein had refused to join in citing that it was a childish game that he refused to partake in. Mick himself had been abut to refuse but Sara had threatened to ban alcohol for an entire month if he left them to play this game by themselves. So, begrudgingly, he had sat down glaring and glared at the bottle and begged it to not stop in front of him 'cause he had absolutely no desire to kiss any of these idiots.

So far Ray had had to kiss Stein’s daughter Lily (not that boy scout had minded, as evident by the blush on his cheeks) and Nate had had to kiss Amaya. Sara, to his knowledge, hadn’t had to kiss anyone yet (which he thought was a good idea since he had a feeling Lenny’s ghost was hanging around and anyone who kissed Sara would have their clothes go missing or turned a different colour or their weapons go missing) and right now it was Amaya’s turn to spin the bottle.

He saw her take a deep breath and the spin it. He stared at the bottle silently begging it not to stop in front of him but, him being him and having the worst luck in the entire universe, he saw the bottle stop right in front of him. 

Sara cheered from the sidelines and Nate looked so red in the face Mick thought he might explode any moment. Amaya leaned over and Mick met her halfway. They kissed for 10 seconds with both very reluctant to let it end. After the 10 seconds were done, they pulled away with Amaya breathing deeply and biting her lip. 

Sara snapped her fingers and as Mick spun the bottle he couldn’t stop thinking about Amaya’s lips against his.

 

IV.

The fourth time was another accident. They had just come from a mission which had failed. The mission had been in the 1600’s and it had started out smoothly until they had discovered that most of the town had been turned into bat-like creatures and Darkh and Merlyn had been able to get away with the doctor who had been doing the experiments. 

They had gone back to the ship and received an hour-long lecture on why the bad guys had been able to get away and that they should do better next time. After the rest of the team had left for their quarters, Mick had moved to the kitchen to get a drink. Amaya came in a few seconds later.

“What are you doing up?” she asked.

“Drinking, you?” he replied as he held up the bottle in front of her.

“Couldn't go back to sleep,” she replied with a shrug.

“Oh, want one?” 

“Why not, after this mission we all deserve one.” 

He handed her the bottle and expected her to leave, but instead she sat down on the chair next to him and put her feet one of the other chairs. They drank in silence for a few minutes before she asked him what it had been like to become Chronos and if what the Time Masters had done to him had hurt. He found himself telling her things. He didn’t know why, but whenever she asked him something he was always all too willing to talk.

“It was fine. I was mostly knocked out anyway,” he replied with a shrug.

“How did it feel being asked to kill the team, especially your partner?” she asked with a curious hint in her voice.

“It was nothing to me at that time, especially since I hated Leonard so much for leaving me to die in that damn forest,” he replied with a dark look in his eyes. “But when the team captured me, that was when the things started to come back to haunt me I guess.”

“Oh,” she whispered.

She had been about to ask another question but when she saw the dark look in his eyes she decided to forgo it. She knew that what he had done as Chronos still haunted him, especially because he had threatened to kill Lisa Snart, who he thought of as a sister, during that time.

She grabbed her bottle again and took a long sip, seeing that she had almost finished the bottle she opened another one, and then another one, until she started to feel tipsy and sleepy. Standing up to go to bed she was startled when she lost her balance (well she guessed this was one of the effects of getting drunk, apparently no hand-eye coordination and no balance) she felt a hand steady her and then lead her to her bedroom. She felt Mick tuck a blanket over her body and she reached up only to accidentally pull his lips against hers. She felt blackness hit her vision before she quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning with a giant headache courtesy of her hangover she would recall the kiss and then find herself not minding the hangover at all.

 

V.

The fifth time was on another mission. Sara had asked them to go undercover at a party that would be hosted by John F. Kennedy. Apparently, the Legion of Doom had thought that one of the parts of the spear was hidden in the vault own by John F. Kennedy and had been trying to assassinate him the minute they had arrived in 1962 Washington DC, which was a full year before JFK had been due for his assassination. 

So he and Amaya had gone in because, according to Sara, while Thawne was familiar with him and Amaya, Merlyn and Darkh were decidedly not; meaning that there was a good chance they wouldn’t recognize them if they were the ones who were there to stop them. So he and Amaya had entered the party and had easily scoped Darkh and Merlyn at a corner of the party (for former members of the League of Assassins neither really knew how to not stand out in a crowd). Mick had led Amaya to the dance floor and when they had seen Darkh and Merlyn about to make a move they had discreetly decided to follow them.

The two had followed both Legion of Doom members to what they knew as Kennedy’s office for a good 10 minutes before Merlyn had started to notice them following him and Darkh. As Merlyn walked to where they were hiding, Amaya recalled what Mick did during the Dillinger mission, pushed him against the wall and grabbed his face to kiss him. When she observed Merlyn see them, smile and then leave out of the corner of her eye she couldn’t help but sigh in relief because this really was not the time for a fight. When she pulled away she saw Mick’s startled eyes staring at her.

“Sorry I had to do that. I had to think quickly, Merlyn was about to spot us,” she explained.

“No problem,” he murmured in a quiet voice before she grabbed him off the wall and then quickly created a big diversion to distract Merlyn and Darkh and alert security.

 

\+ I

The first time they kissed for real was during a fight. They had just gotten back from another mission and they had been partnered up together. Mick had once again made an attempt at getting himself killed; only it hadn’t worked, and on top of that Amaya had noticed, so she stormed into his room right after the debriefing from Sara.

“How many times have I told you to stop trying to get yourself killed?” she yelled at him.

“Don’t know, don’t count.” He shrugged as he took a gulp of his drink.

“Well this is the last time I’m telling you this. STOP TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED,” she yelled as she got into his personal space.

“Why do you care so much?” he asked her quietly.

“Because I’m your friend,” she reminded him.

“No, you’re not. I don’t have friends,” he reminded her.

“You do now,” she replied firmly.

“Whatever,” Mick said as he turned his back to her.

“Hey, come back here.” She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

“What do you want from me? I’m so tired,” he said in defeat.

“I-I-I,” she said before she grasped his face and kissed him, she felt him try to deepen the kiss and she let him. They kissed for almost a minute before they let go and leaned their foreheads against each other’s.

“I’m in love with you,” she whispered against his lips. “That’s why I care so much.”

She felt him smile against her lips and then wrap his arms around her and she smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.


End file.
